Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs) having an internal combustion engine (ICE) and electric machines or traction motor/generators (M/Gs) coupled with batteries, are typically configured to sustain optimal battery life by controlled cycles of charging and depleting the batteries. For certain applications, HEVs are also configured to supply energy external to the vehicle, and to off-board electrical equipment. Delivering off-board electrical power from the HEV can result in repetitive, undesirable cycling of battery charging and depleting.